What Do I Do If I Love You
by candyy
Summary: The Rangers are on a 2week break away from fighting but will it be one of peace or heartbreak lol Z
1. Holiday!

What Do I Do If I Love You!

It was a normal day in the SPD Headquarters, the sun was shinning and everyone was relaxing hoping not to be called into duty, but do you think that was enough, hoping, no. Dr. Manx came calmly into the common room taking in the sight of the rangers slowly, sighing she spoke up "Rangers Commander Kruger would like to see you in the briefing room at this moment in time urgently"

"So much for a nice day doing nothing at all" Jack sighed getting up while straightening his uniform.

"Is this coming from the so called Captain of B-Squad of SPD, touchy touchy" Syd grinned.

Soon everyone was leaving the room grumpily if not very ticked off about being called into duty, but that was the life of and SPD officer if not Power Ranger.

"Rangers, fine day to be relaxing, don't you think?" Commander asked as they gathered infront of him.

"Not being disrespectful sir, but are you making fun of us?" Sky asked not in the mood to joking about.

" Sir with all do respect but don't you think we've been working very hard to deserve a break or a day off and before you say _that's the duty of an officer_ please just give it some thought" Jack asked desperately, he was really stressed

Commander Kruger just sighed in amusement and said " Would you stop complaining and listen to me; I wanted to say since Grumm hasn't been making his self known for sometime I set up a two week holiday for you all and if anything comes up I'll contact you if it'd that urgent." Everyone was completely quiet and even Kat didn't know really why he called the rangers in.

"Stop drooling and give me an answer before I change my mind" he growled jokingly.

"Thank you so so so so so so so so..."

"Get on with it Bridge, I don't have all day to stand here, I want to know when we leave" Z interrupted

"much" Bridge concluded

"You leave tonight at 11:00pm to a resort in Orion, which is a good while away and my last request I want for you if to enjoy yourself and stay out of trouble" Kruger commanded "Now get packing"

"Yes sir" They all replied in unison and left to get packing.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and many more to come. Sorry I took soooooooooo long to update but it's cause of my exams which are now finished and I could update as much as I want to and I deleted the other story cause I wasn't feeling it anymore so hope you ebjoy this new one. Please review x.x.


	2. Sleep Note

Hey guys here's chapter 2 enjoy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PRSPD (_ no matter how much I want to_) I didn't say that. '

"Holiday, can you believe it, who'd think that Commander Kruger would arrange a break for us" Bridge wondered packing his bag after they all exited the briefing room.

" Yeah" Sky mumbled also packing his bag.

"Sky why are you so boring, I mean we're going on a break away from everything, just to enjoy ourselves and all you can do is be doom and gloom about it" Bridge complained.

"Why do you care about how I behave, you've never wondered about it until now" Sky retorted sighing. Something was on his mind but he was very confused at the moment about it.

"I don't want you bringing down the rest with your boring atmosphere and spoil it for everybody else" He sighed zipping up his bag. "All I'm asking is for you to enjoy yourself and whatever's the matter you'll just forget about it and I'll lay off for the entire trip, deal"

"Hmm, that doesn't seem so bad, you off my back" Sky chuckled slyly rubbing his chin.

"Sky, you know that's what I meant" Bridge laughed setting his bags by the door.

"Fine, I'll try but you stay away" He agreed while setting his things also by the door to their room

"Z, do you think these shorts will match my purple and blue bikini" Syd asked her roommate Z

"Syd, for the last time I don't care what you wear, if you want someone's opinion go ask one of the guys" She replied frustratedly.

"Why would the guys care wha...oh I get it, boys like girls in bikinis and they should know what they like, you're a genius Z" Syd squealed delighted.

"Good, got the drift now leave me in peace to pack" Z grumbled while she left the room. "Aah peace and quiet, hopefully Kruger won't need us between those 2 weeks we have off, I really need to relax, it feels as if I'm gonna explode with the amount of stress I'm feeling"

After Z finished packing she left her bags in her room and went out into the common room with a book in her hand, entering the room she took her seat on the couch, laid down and started on her book, but not before long she fell asleep with the book gently resting on her chest.

After Syd got her answer from the boys who said _" Syd why don't you ask Z, I don't know" _she decided to pack the shorts because after-all she just need somone's opinion, she already knew what shorts she was going to wear. "Z?" She called entering their room, she looked around hoping to find her but she didn't, she'd put it down that Z had gone for a walk or something. Anyway, finishing her packing she jumped on her bed to try to catch some _beauty sleep_ before they have to get ready to leave.

It was about 6:30pm in the SPD Headquarters and Sky was wondering about thinking about the trip ahead and what-not when he bumped into Jack. " Sky have you seen Z, I haven't seen her since we left the Briefing Room and she's not in her room"

"No, did you check in the common room?" Sky inquiried while shrugging his shoulders.

"No, can you go check, I need to collect something from Commander Kruger, but if you find her tell her that I need to talk to her urgently." He stated as he walked off.

"Sure why not" Sky said drily to no one

Sky entered the common room sort of half hearted not exactly wanting to do this "Z!" he called standing at the entrance of the door.No reply.

This time he walked over to the corner of the darkened room to where he saw some movement and a figure, not taking any chances he walked up cautiously to the stirring figure. Closing in he saw not a robber or alien, but Z fast asleep with a book thrown over her chest, Sky let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. Something was telling him to wake her but then again something strange was also convincing him not to. He decided not to, Sky sat their taking in how angelic her face looked while she was sleeping, how her hair flopped distinctly over her eyes and how comfortable she looked. So not waking her up he scribbled down on a piece of paper _'Jack needs to talk to you urgently. I didn't want to wake you. Sky'_ and rested it between a page of her book with the top sticking out, then left to go get some sleep like almost everyone was.

Another chapter finished and others on the way. Don't forget to review and thanks to angelale8 and Lonley Girl for the good review.


	3. Time!

Here's chapter 3...

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't own SPD (who am I kiding I only own a cardboard box hehe)

Stretching lazily on the couch, Z slowly opened her eyes noticing she was surrounded in complete darkness.

_'Hmm, how long was I asleep for?' _she thought simply relaxing again and being washed over with sleep, but then realisation struck her nerves like a violin playing a wrong tune. "Damn, how long _have _I been asleep for!" Scrambling off the couch as if struck with hot metal, she started for the door forgetting her book, when she tripped and fell over an upturned edge of the carpet.

_'Aargh, this is not my day, breathe Elizabeth breathe, your vacation starts tonight, if the rest haven't left without you!' _she sighed frustratedly _' my book' _after getting up she walked over to the foot of the couch where it fell and collected it, just as she tucked it under her arms Sky's note fell out of it "what's this?"

Z opened the folded note and read it _'Jack needs to talk to you urgently...' _and so on it read.

"I'm late already, what could Jack possibly need me so urgently for?" she asked herself hurring out of the room.

Syd was in the bath doing all her necessary routines preparing herself for the trip out tonight, Jack was in his room doing his final arangements, Sky was sat on his bed staring at the picture of his him and his dad, all ready to go and Bridge, well let's just say he was looking at the world in a different perspective (upsided down).

"Sky! Bridge!" Z yelled running into their room as if something was on fire.

"Z, what's the matter" Sky stood abrupty immediately in duty mode.

"Oh good, you're still here" She panted bracing herself up against the wall.

"What do you mean we're still here?" Bridge asked joining Sky.

"Oh, I thought I slept in and you guys left without me and I ran all the way here to see if you guys actually left, but it turned out you didn't, so yeah" Z said in one breath.

"Just breath Z, follow me ooh-ooh-hee-ooh-ooh-hee..."

"Bridge, just, never mind, what time is it?"  
"10:00pm, you should get going" Sky stated.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later, Bridge.."

"Yeah" He answered.

"Keep up with the breathing exercises, I'm sure they'll come in really handy some day" She laughed before leaving, while Sky sat back on the bed chuckling.

"You're unbelievable Bridge, but I guess that's why we're friends"

"Yeah" He responded.

11:00pm

"Rangers, enjoy yourselves and don't worry too much, we've got everything under controll here at SPD" Kat smiled.

" Trust me Kat, we won't" Jack grinned widely

"Hurry back, I'll miss you guys" Boom waved sadly.

"Uhm, we'll miss you too Boom" Z replied, not sure what to say. Everyone exited the building and filed onto the bus Commander Kruger hired for them, when everyone was settled on, the bus took off on their long but totally worth it holiday break.

Thanks for the reviews and sorry again it's short but I'll update again in the morning 'coz it's 10:00pm and I gotta get off but don't forget to review. Hope you enjoyed it so far.

Ciao.


End file.
